


my sacrifice for you

by hoshuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Jeongcheol Fluff, JiHan, Jihan Smut, M/M, Smut, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol angst, jeongcheol smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshuji/pseuds/hoshuji
Summary: "That's what your parents want. That's what you want.""But that was before I fell for you. You know what I want... It's you."Seungcheol sacrificing his feelings for the only one who made his heart beat, Jeonghan, to be happy. Or at least he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so enjoy!
> 
> note: they're all the same age, but this is their birth order (seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo)

**[PRESENT]**

Young nights and party lights is what Saturday is all about for Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Whenever they would have a free schedule during that day, without any hesitation, they would only need to inform each other and that is already a confirmation that they would meetup at their usual bar.

Saturday is no doubt Seungcheol’s favorite day. Not only because he had less work at his daytime job, but also because that was the only day he could catch up with his best friend, Jeonghan.

Ever since they both graduated from their university and Jeonghan had this unconfirmed thing with Jisoo, Seungcheol barely got to spend any time with him. And not to mention, Jisoo was Jeonghan’s crush ever since they attended uni.

After they graduated, Jeonghan and Jisoo had been already close. They would hang out all the time, watch movies together, spend sleepless nights together, Jeonghan didn’t know what was his relationship with Jisoo.

Still, he wants to continue whatever they have and not waste the opportunity of maybe...  _just maybe_... be in an official relationship with him. This has been going on for months and Seungcheol did not like the thought of it, especially the thought of Jeonghan being hurt in the process.

 

-

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

While he is busy focusing on his laptop, clicking every link that seems to be related to his research paper that is due on Friday, Seungcheol’s phone buzzed on the library table.

**[New Text Message from Jeonghan-ie]**

**10:04PM  
** Seungcheol-ah, are you free this Friday night?

_He blushes at Jeonghan’s text._

 

 **10:06PM  
** I have to check my schedule, why?

 

Seungcheol does not want to assume that Jeonghan is asking him out on a date but that is exactly what he’s assuming. Considering that Seungcheol hid his feelings for Jeonghan for the longest time ever since he transferred to Seoul from Daegu during his first year of high school, he thought that maybe Jeonghan also developed feelings for him.

 

 **10:07PM**  
Seokmin is inviting me to his party at his house  
and he told me that I could invite a friend

 

Ever since they had hectic schedules in uni and in their respective orgs, both Jeonghan and Seungcheol rarely had time for each other even though they shared a dorm. Seungcheol would usually return late and Jeonghan was already sleeping, and vice versa. The other would cling into the other with the latter slightly waking up to face whoever was initiating the hug. This was already a routine for the both of them. The only communication they have is through text which Seungcheol hates because he misses Jeonghan’s sweet angelic voice.

Without a doubt, Seungcheol accepted Jeonghan’s invite even though he has a research paper to finish. This was his only opportunity to spend quality time with his best friend, surrounded by tons of drunk people that is.

 

 **10:10PM**  
Uhh... I think I have nothing better to  
do that night. See you. Miss you :)

 

Beads of sweat started to drip down Seungcheol’s face. He didn’t know why he became nervous after sending that text. He couldn’t help but miss the presence of his best friend.

 

 **10:13PM**  
What’s up with you? You never say  
those words ㅋㅋㅋ

_He sighed in relief._

 

 **10:14PM**  
Ya! I say it sometimes ㅠㅠ You’re just not used  
to it. Come on just say you miss me too cos  
I know you do ㅋㅋㅋ

 

 **10:14PM**  
Okay fine. I MISS YOU TOO MY  
SEUNGCHEOL-IE  <3 happy now?

 

Seungcheol swore his heart could burst right now. _'... my seungcheol-ie... H_ _e called me his,'_ Seungcheol thought to himself.  _‘I guess that’s how developed our relationship will be.’_

 

 **10:23PM  
** Yep, thank you. See you tonight, Jeonghan-ah

...

 

_‘I guess he already fell asleep... So I think we wouldn’t be seeing each other again tonight.’_

 

Friday came and Seungcheol was ecstatic. He was finally going to see his best friend again. The party is at 8pm. It’s still 5:30pm but he was already in front of his closet, rummaging through his clothes so that he could look good in front of Jeonghan.

His phone buzzes. Seungcheol immediately went to his bedside table.

**[New Text Message from Jeonghan-ie]**

**5:37PM**  
Cheol-ah, I’ll be heading straight to Seokmin’s after  
my last class. Guess I’ll see you there. Text me if  
ur there already

 

 **5:38PM  
** Okay, I will. See you

 

Throwing the phone to his bed, he hurriedly went back to his closet and started to pick different pieces of clothing one by one. Seungcheol settled for a black ripped jeans with fringes hanging by his knees, a barely-buttoned striped button-down shirt tucked inside his jeans and dirty white sneakers.

He went to the living room and watched a little bit of TV. He then checked his watch. It’s already 7:27PM and Seokmin’s house was only 10 minutes away from their dorm if he would take a cab. He opted to walk so that he could enjoy the fresh cold air of Seoul at night.

The cold air touched his skin and made him shiver. He regretted not bringing his black denim jacket that Jeonghan always liked on him because it made him ' _handsome'_.

While walking cross-armed because of the cold weather, he noticed a couple seated inside a coffee shop smiling fondly at each other. Unknowingly, he smiles seeing them, remembers how he and Jeonghan used to be like that during their early years at uni, except, they weren’t a thing, they were just friends. They would study together inside coffee shops, would often meet up there before heading somewhere else. Coffee shops were their favorite place.

When he reached the pedestrian lane, a series of questions then snapped in his mind. Questions he never thought would come up.

 

_What if..._

_What if I would confess to Jeonghan tonight?_

_What if he also has feelings for me?_

_What if my love isn’t one-sided?_

 

He started to daze and walk slowly, people started bumping on to him. Seungcheol smiled at his last thought. A series of  _‘ya’_   _‘watch where you're going’_  and  _‘hey’_ s were coming out from people’s mouth. He woke up from his trance and started walking properly again.

He didn’t realize he was already in front of Seokmin’s house. He felt his chest tighten. Is he ready to confess? He mustered all his courage as he walked in the fancy gate and passed through little wells and well-cut bushes and grass. He took his phone out of his pocket.

 

 **7:58PM**  
Jeonghan-ah, I’m already outside the  
front door. Where are you?

...

 

Seungcheol waited for Jeonghan’s reply while his back was leaning on a pole, looking down, fingers fidgeting because of nervousness. When the front door creaked and opened, his best friend is greeting him with a big smile and a hug as he ran to him.

“Cheol-ah!”

Oh, he missed Jeonghan’s sweet voice. He smiled from ear to ear.

Jeonghan jumped to hug Seungcheol, wrapping his arms around the latter’s built physique.

“Ya, I missed you. Really.” Jeonghan still not letting go of his hug. “How many days has it been since we last saw each other? Two? Three? Anyway, I really missed you.”

Seungcheol buries his face on Jeonghan’s neck and whispers, “I missed you too.”

Jeonghan giggles at his best friend’s reply.

This is how the two would normally act around each other. Yep, like how couples would. And this made Seungcheol even more nervous as he plans to confess to Jeonghan tonight.

Jeonghan lets go of his hug and drags Seungcheol inside. “Come on, I want you to meet someone!”

While holding his hand, Jeonghan dragged Seungcheol through a pool of people and finally arrived at the kitchen. Jeonghan’s face lit up the moment they arrived and Seungcheol noticed he was looking at a man who was facing down on his phone. This guy isn’t familiar to him.  _‘Maybe he’s new?,’_  Seungcheol thought.

He was wearing denim pants and a white long-sleeved polo with the sleeves folded. His hair was dark brown, almost the same as Jeonghan’s but longer that his eyes were almost covered, but Seungcheol can see how big his eyes were.

He didn’t notice that he was staring too long at the guy when he heard Jeonghan’s voice.

“Jisoo-ya!”

_'Jisoo? Who?'_

The man in the white long-sleeved polo replied, “Oh, Jeonghan-ah! So is this him? Is this Seungcheol?”

The man was smiling innocently while looking at Seungcheol.

“Yep! This is my best frie-,“ Seungcheol interrupted Jeonghan, freeing his hand from Jeonghan’s grip and offering it to Jisoo. “Choi Seungcheol, Jeonghan’s best friend.”

While showing a sarcastic smile. Jisoo was startled by his sudden interruption.

“O-oh. Hi Seungcheol, I’m Jisoo. I just moved here from LA. You can call me Joshua or Jisoo, your call,” shaking the latter’s hand.

Seungcheol releases his hand from Jisoo’s and mouths an ‘okay’ while rolling his eyes. Jeonghan was just silently watching the two introduce themselves to one another.

The next minute was filled with awkward silence when Seungcheol asked, “So Jeonghan, how did you meet him?” Jeonghan and Jisoo looked at each other then laughed. Seungcheol was confused.

“Actually, we just met an hour ago. Seokmin is my cousin and I’ll be staying with him till I graduate,” Jisoo replied.

Seungcheol nodded.

It was only 5 minutes when he met Jisoo but he didn’t have a good feeling about him. It annoys him how Jeonghan looks all lovey and flirty when looking at the other guy. Seungcheol then whispered into Jeonghan’s ear, being able to smell his shampoo.  _Damn he smells so good._  The latter nods and looks at Jisoo, “I’ll be back. My best friend here wanted to dance. Can you believe that?” Jeonghan laughs. “Ya!” Seungcheol shouted. “Yeah. Sure, go ahead,” Jisoo replies.

...

It has been 2 hours since Seungcheol arrived at the party. He was already drunk and so was Jeonghan. Luckily for Seungcheol, Jisoo was nowhere to be found. Meaning, he was having his best friend all to himself while enjoying the party. Music blasted everywhere, the party lights were blinding them and people were pushing them but they were inseparable. They would dance together, look at each other’s eyes. It was normal for the two. Jeonghan suddenly felt his head ache.

“Cheol-ah, can we sit over there?” shouting at the latter’s ear so he could hear him while pointing at the vacant sofa. “Sure sure,” Seungcheol responded.

“Are you okay?,” the two sat on the sofa facing each other.

“Yes, I just feel a little dizzy and light-headed.”

Seungcheol massaged the temple of Jeonghan’s forehead to ease the pain. Seungcheol looked worried, Jeonghan knows he is so he looked Seungcheol in the eyes assuring him he was fine despite the pain.

Seungcheol felt his heart beat faster. Jeonghan's look was filled with emotions and tenderness. He continued to massage Jeonghan’s head until the pain subsided.

They were still looking at each other. The tension was felt around the room. They are now staring deeply as if they found each other after a long time of being apart. Jeonghan leaned closer, Seungcheol did too. They both closed their eyes and tilted their heads oppositely. Seungcheol then smacked his lips on Jeonghan while his hands were cupping the other’s face. The kiss was passionate. Jeonghan kissed back. His arms were now wrapped around the latter’s neck as they continued to feel and savor the taste of each other’s lips. It tasted like beer but none of them cared.

The only thing that were on their minds was how the moment felt so right. It was like how all of their bottled-up emotions were released in the kisses they were giving each other. Seungcheol would take his right hand off of Jeonghan’s cheek and made its way to the back of his head, caressing the latter’s soft brown hair while continuously kissing him. They would tilt their heads the other way without breaking the kiss. Jeonghan found his way inside of Seungcheol’s mouth and they would massage each other’s tongue. It continued for a while. Seungcheol then kissed the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth, then worked his way to the latter’s cheek, giving it a few kisses, then down to his jaw. Jeonghan was murmuring soft _‘hmm’_ s. He then found himself kissing the latter’s neck. He took his time there, savoring his best friend’s pale neck. He would lick and kiss it leaving purple marks. Jeonghan was now releasing soft moans.

He snapped out of his mind. Realizations kept hitting him. His best friend was kissing him, they were making out. Jeonghan distanced himself from Seungcheol with the other clearly being shocked from what just happened. The two looked down. 

Awkward silence filled the room.

“I-I’m...” Seungcheol murmured.

Silence.

“I-It’s okay. It was my fault too. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you back. I need to go. See you back at the dorm.”

He was fixing himself and then stood up when the latter grabbed his hand.

“Can we talk about this?”

“I’m sorry S-Seungcheol, I forgot I have to finish this homework. I’ll see you back at the dorm, o-okay?” 

Jeonghan walked as fast as he could out of his friend’s house. As soon as he left, Seungcheol closed his eyes and groaned while leaning back at the sofa, hands on his face.

 _‘Ugh Seungcheol. What did you do? What did you do? This wasn’t the plan, Seungcheol-ah.’_  

He was frustrated by his actions. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished this chapter earlier than expected
> 
> smut at the end ;-) enjoy!

Jeonghan tried to squish himself in between people to be able to get home immediately. Some were partying with beer in their hands, some were making out. It was a mess.

When he reached the front porch, he felt someone’s shoulder hit his. “Ow!” He exclaimed. “Oh, God. Sorry.” The guy said in return. Jeonghan lifted his face and showed a sad smile, it was Jisoo. He was happy enough to bump into someone he knew.

“Jeonghan-ah, are you okay?” Jisoo asked worriedly. The latter looked him straight to the eye, about to cry.

With his right hand, Jisoo cupped Jeonghan’s flustered face. “Ya, Yoon Jeonghan. What’s the matter?”

The latter’s sad smile disappeared, it made Jisoo worry more. Without any hesitation, Jeonghan aggressively kissed the person in front him. The person whom he just met earlier that evening.

It wasn’t any romantic kiss, it was filled with desperation and force. Jisoo was startled the whole time Jeonghan’s lips was on his. He didn’t dare to kiss back.

Jeonghan removed his lips from the latter’s and started to bow his head down. Sniffling sounds were heard. He was crying. “I-I’m sorry, Jisoo-ya. I didn’t m-mean to.” Jisoo held the other’s chin making Jeonghan look at him. All Jeonghan could do was close his eyes and continue to sob. Why did he cry? Because of regret? Bottled feelings? Shock? He didn’t know.

He felt a warm body around his. Jisoo hugged him tight. He never felt like home around someone besides Seungcheol, and it was someone who he met the same day. It amazed him somehow. “Whatever you’re feeling right now. It’s all going to be fine. Okay?” Jisoo said while patting Jeonghan’s back. The latter buried his face on Jisoo’s chest, still crying. They stayed like that for a couple minutes when Jisoo let go of his hug. “Let’s get you home?” Jeonghan could only nod.

Seungcheol found himself walking back to their dorm. It was already 12am and it was freezing cold, he didn’t care. All his mind can think of is the moment from what happened a while ago with his best friend. Sharing kisses and exchanging moans. He covered his face with his hands again. _‘Seungcheol-ah, think. Ahh, this is so frustrating.’_ He thought to himself.

He arrived outside their dorm, hesitating whether or not to input the code of their room. He was too nervous. He doesn’t know how to confront Jeonghan. He doesn’t know what to explain to him. His index finger reached the pad, but he closed his fist and turned away from the door, leaned against the wall and started murmuring. "You can do it, Cheol-ah. You can do it."

He faced the code pad again and entered the pin. He went inside the door and removed his shoes, placed his things on the table and proceeded to their room. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door. The room was dark. Jeonghan is already sleeping. He quietly sighed. _‘Guess I’ll have to deal with this tomorrow.’_

The bright ray of the sun poked Seungcheol’s eyes. He slowly opened them while the sun was blinding him. He looked to the other side of the bed. He was alone.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of milk. He heard footsteps from the living room. He went there to check and saw Jeonghan about to leave. His face got all red and his chest tightened. But he thought to himself. _‘It’s better to face your problems now than later, right?’_

Jeonghan was about to open the door when Seungcheol called him. “Jeonghan-ah.” The latter was shocked by the sudden voice. All he could do was smile nervously. “Oh, Cheol-ah. You’re awake? I already cooked you breakfast. Just heat it.” Seungcheol looked down, holding his nape. “Uhm... About last night, I’m—“ Jeonghan cut him off. “Don’t worry. It was a mutual mistake, Cheol. Let’s just forget about it.” 

Seungcheol looked at him. Jeonghan smiled. But, he noticed that it was not his usual happy, nose-scrunched smile. “I know you didn’t mean it, Cheol. I guess it was the beer. Haha.” Jeonghan laughed nervously. All Seungcheol could do was look widely at Jeonghan. _‘But I did mean it, Jeonghan-ah.’_ He thought to himself. “Oh yeah. Of course it was the beer. I just wanted to say sorry for startling you.” It was all Seungcheol could say. The latter nodded in response. “I need to go now. Jisoo’s waiting for me downstairs. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Jeonghan said while opening the door. His faint voice was all Seungcheol could hear as the door closed. “Just text me when you need something. Bye.”

Seungcheol was taken aback by the sudden happening. He had to sit on the sofa to process what just happened. Memories from last night started to taunt him. He saw everything.

-

_After he leaned on the couch, he decided he had to run after Jeonghan. He hurriedly went through the never-ending pool of people, but he went the other way around to avoid larger crowds. By the time he almost reached the front porch where Jeonghan was, his best friend was already wrapped in Jisoo’s arms._

_He didn’t realize tears were forming in his eyes._

_He wanted to hold Jeonghan too. He wanted to comfort him. Make him feel warm. He wanted to be the guy Jeonghan would go to whenever Jeonghan was sad. But he couldn’t. Because he was the reason why Jeonghan needed someone to comfort him that night. He wanted to wipe away Jeonghan’s tears too. But he was the reason for the quiet sobs that came from his best friend. He hated himself. All he did was stare at the two until they left._

_Seungcheol approached the porch and sat down. Waited for time to pass before he could return to their dorm._

-

It has been 12 hours since Jeonghan left their dorm. Seungcheol didn’t do much that day except contemplate about his life decisions, hate himself from what he did the previous night and assume that Jeonghan and Jisoo was dating.

The doorbell rang. _‘Jeonghan’s home.’_ Seungcheol thought. He couldn’t help but feel happy. He missed Jeonghan even though they are going through some things. His smile was so big his mouth could get a cut.

He ran up to the door and opened it.

His smile was lost.

Jeonghan wasn’t alone.

“Thank you for opening the door, Cheol.” Jisoo said while Jeonghan was clinging half of his body to him. He was drunk. “I didn’t know he liked alcohol THAT much. I had to carry him throughout the whole walk back.” He laughed. “Sorry for experiencing that. Here, let me have him. I’ll carry it on from here. Thanks.” Seungcheol said while showing a bland expression then closed the door. He wasn’t happy. Jeonghan should’ve called him. He was his best friend after all.

Jisoo left and smiled on his way down. He remembered what Jeonghan said at the barbecue restaurant awhile ago. 

-

_“Jisoo-ya... Hehe.” Jeonghan was tipsy. “I like you. I wish all boys were like you.” Jisoo smiled. "You took care of me when we’ve barely just met, instead of kissing me right away, you know?” Jeonghan had this kid-angry face while Jisoo became confused when he mentioned something about the kiss. “W-what kiss?” Jisoo asked. Jeonghan, without hesitation, told him all about what happened the day before._

-

Everything went back to normal for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Except, the time they usually spend with each other lessened. Jeonghan was frequently going out with Jisoo. Seungcheol would tap along but he felt out of place every time he did.

He knows Jeonghan has feelings for Jisoo but he would never really ask him about it. It was pretty obvious. He didn’t deny that it hurt him, but he was the only one to know it did.

He noticed that Jeonghan seemed happy whenever he’s with Jisoo. It didn’t matter that it hurt him, as long as his best friend was happy, he is too.

One Sunday morning when Seungcheol was making breakfast and Jeonghan was watching TV, the doorbell rang. Jeonghan got up the couch and wore his slippers. “I’ll get it.” When he opened the door, no one was there except for a delivery box by the mat. “Seungcheol-ah. Did you perhaps order something online?” Jeonghan shouted while bending down to get the parcel.

Seungcheol turned off the stove and wiped his hands on his apron. He went to where Jeonghan was seating with the box in front him. He grabbed the box and started to scan every side.

‘Yoon Jeonghan. Room 10. Building 5..... Seoul’

“Ya, idiot. It’s for you. It’s written here. See. 'Yoon Jeonghan'.” Jeonghan smirked at Seungcheol’s words. “Pfft. No need to call me an idiot, you know.” Seungcheol left to continue cooking their breakfast. Jeonghan opened the box and saw a strawberry plushie about the size of his head. He squealed in awe. It was too cute for him.

Jeonghan likes anything that has strawberries on it. He hugged it and scream. “AAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S SO CUTE!!!” Seungcheol was startled. “Be quiet.” He shouted from the other side of the wall. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and started to hug the plushie again.

He assumed it was from Jisoo since there was no name of the sender on the box. He remembered that he just told Jisoo the other day how he likes strawberries. But he didn’t bother asking, he was too shy to do so.

Another delivery arrived the next week. It was a strawberry-shaped pillow. A letter was attached to it.

‘I hope you liked what I sent last week, and hope you'll also like what I just sent.  
P.S. You’re the prettiest when you smile. :)’

He wanted to know who wrote the letter and who the sender was but the text was printed. He sighed. But he knows it was from Jisoo so he just smiled at the thought of it.

It would continue on for weeks until their bedroom was filled with anything strawberry-related. He loved it nonetheless and Seungcheol would just smile at him because he knows his friend is happy.

_‘Whenever you’re happy, I am too.’_

 

**(Major time-lapse)**

They had just graduated uni together, the three of them. All of them applied for different jobs, even the ones that are not related to the course they took.

Everything was still the same. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were still best friends. Jeonghan and Jisoo would still hang out all the time. More time compared to Seungcheol and Jeonghan spending time together. Seungcheol got used to it. But it did not change the fact that ~~he loved~~  still loves his best friend.

However, ‘hanging out’ is an understatement to explain what Jisoo and Jeonghan does whenever they go out. They would go to parties, drink their hearts out and end up in Jisoo’s apartment. They would wait until they got in Jisoo’s bedroom.

Jeonghan pushed Jisoo to the bed and climbed onto him kissing his soft plump lips. Jisoo cupped his face and kissed him back. Jeonghan’s tongue licked the latter’s lip asking for entrance. The latter did not hesitate and would play around with Jeonghan’s tongue. Their warm bodies were rubbing against each other. Jisoo’s right hand entered Jeonghan’s shirt softly caressing the boy’s back. Jeonghan went on to kiss the boy’s neck, giving it soft kisses before licking it. The latter would release soft moans while his fingers scratched the other’s back.

Jeonghan’s hands would work its way down Jisoo’s torso and in his shirt signaling the latter to remove it, and so he did. He removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. Jeonghan, without hesitation, went down from the neck and on to the latter’s collarbone. He would bite and suck on to it until purple marks appeared. He repeated it on the other collarbone as the latter let out a slightly louder moan which made Jeonghan laugh naughtily. He then licked the latter’s chest going down to the belly button while looking at the guy in front of him. Jisoo’s head was up and his eyes were closed shut as he moans as the other’s tongue was licking his warm body.

Jeonghan gave small kisses to Jisoo’s hip bone as he unbuttons the latter’s pants, slowly pulling it down by the knees. His hands grabbed the other boy’s waistband and slowly pulled it down when Jisoo rose from his position, eyes wide open. “Are you sure about this?” He asked. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jeonghan then pulled the latter’s underwear and licked his long shaft. Jisoo found himself lying back on the bed, his back arched and hands pulling Jeonghan’s hair. “Oh fuck, Jeonghan. Yes, right there.” Jeonghan would only let out soft _‘mmm’_ s as he continued to lick it, caressing the boy’s thighs. He then gave kitten licks to the latter’s shaft hole looking up at the boy. “F-fuck, Jeonghan. You’re so good at this.” Eyes shut as he continued to pull Jeonghan’s hair as a force of action for the boy’s kitten licks.

“Holy shit. What the fuck. Mmm.” Jisoo shouted. Jeonghan is now sucking the latter’s shaft back and forth. His hands rubbing whatever length was left that cannot fit into his mouth. “Mhmm.” Jeonghan moans. Jisoo looks down at him and Jeonghan looks at him in the eyes still sucking his length. “I don’t think you’re ready for this.” Jisoo says with command, sending shivers to Jeonghan’s body. Jisoo grabs a handful of the latter’s hair and would push and pull the other’s head on his dick, making Jeonghan choke at the boy’s length. He loved it anyway. “Yeah, you like that, huh?!” Jisoo says as he guides that latter’s mouth on his dick in a faster pace. “Mhmm.” Jeonghan would shut his eyes as the pace gets faster. The tip of Jisoo’s dick hitting Jeonghan’s throat made him as hard as ever. “Shit, Jeonghan, I’m going to cum.” He releases his grip on Jeonghan’s hair, but the latter didn’t stop sucking him. In an even faster pace, Jeonghan grabs the latter’s hips and thrusts his mouth onto the length. Jisoo’s back arches as he lets out a loud moan. “Uhh fuck.” He cums inside Jeonghan’s mouth.

Jeonghan climbs onto the guy, cum dripping by his lips. He wants to show Jisoo that he swallowed his cum. “Mmm.” He says as he licks his lips and starts to kiss the latter again.

Breaking from the kiss. “You’re so hot, Hong Jisoo.” Jeonghan says, kissing the guy again. Without breaking the kiss, Jisoo uses his left hand to look for the lube on top of his bedside table. He says in between the kiss. “Let me warm you up?” Jeonghan nodded. He opens the lube and coats his fingers with just enough amount to warm up the boy. Jeonghan removes all of his clothing and throws them on the floor and positions himself on top of Jisoo.

He slid one finger on the entrance of the latter’s pink hole, rubbing it carefully. Jeonghan lets out a soft man between their kiss. “Get ready.” Jisoo, inserts a finger in Jeonghan’s hole. Jeonghan arches his back, both hands beside Jisoo’s shoulders. “Yes fuck.” Jeonghan’s legs were on each side of Jisoo’s waist. He then laid his head on the other’s chest so he could slowly intake the pain that was throbbing in his hole. “Put another finger in.” He commanded Jisoo. The other then inserted another finger in Jeonghan’s throbbing hole. He groaned in response to the pain. Jisoo then fingered and scissored the latter’s hole, warming him up of the size that was about to go in. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Jeonghan groaned as he arches his back.

Jisoo can only look at the angel on top him. “Fuck Jisoo. Put it in me. Now. Please, fuck.” Jeonghan moaned. “Chill, Han. We got the whole night.” Jisoo replied. “I don’t care. Fuck me now.” Jeonghan says with his eyes shut, feeling the pleasure inside him.

Jeonghan sat on top of the boy as the letter removes his finger and rubs his length with the lube. “I can warm you up more, you know.” Jisoo said. “I want you in me now.” Jeonghan says as he positions himself on top of Jisoo’s length, holding it to get in line with his sore hole. His knees were beside each side of the latter's hips so he could adjust himself, hands on the latter’s chest for leverage. Jisoo’s hands were on his waist to slowly pull Jeonghan down. Jeonghan slowly leveled himself down, latter’s shaft slowly entering him. He exhales deeply. Once the length is in him, he arches his back and yells out a moan. "Fuck yes." Not only because of the pain, but also because of the pleasure. The weight of his body are on his hands on Jisoo’s chest, he was exhaling deeply. “Just move when you’re ready, I can wai—“ “Here it goes.” Jeonghan interrupts him.

Jeonghan levels himself up then pounding down hard on the latter’s length. “Holy fuck.” Jisoo says. Jeonghan arches his back and continues to bounce on Jisoo’s dick. “Fuck Jeonghan, you’re so tight.” “And you’re so big, Jisoo. Fuck. It hurts but I love it.” He levels himself up, latter’s tip slightly showing then back down. It made the two groan in pain and pleasure. Jisoo rubs Jeonghan’s dick to further pleasure the other. “Shit Jisoo, that feels so good.” Jeonghan says as he looks up with eyes closed still bouncing hard on the other guy. “You like that, huh?” Jeonghan takes all the length inside of him, bouncing up and down like there’s now tomorrow. “Fuck, Jeonghan. Shit. I’m gonna cum inside you. Fuck.” Jisoo arches his back as he releases inside of Jeonghan, still rubbing Jeonghan’s dick.

Jeonghan is now sitting on the guy, shaft still inside. He arches his back and lets out a loud moan. “Fuck, I’m going to cum too.” Jisoo quickly jerked off the guy in front of him until his cum exploded on his stomach and chest. “Shit.” Was all Jeonghan can say after cumming.

They lie down together, eyes locked and smiling at each other. They never felt so good.

"That was one hell of a sex." Jeonghan said, closing his eyes. "Yes it was." Jisoo replied.

This was one of their routines, but none of them knew what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing smut ^_^ so, sorry! hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know what to write before the ending since i already have it in mind
> 
> enjoy, i guess ^_^

It was already 7am when Jeonghan went back to his and Seungcheol’s shared one-bedroom apartment. Before entering their room where his bestfriend was asleep, he quietly took a shower to remove the after-sex residue and smell from his body.

He slipped in his comfortable pajamas and laid beside his bestfriend. Seungcheol was awake, but he didn’t let Jeonghan know. He also knows that Jeonghan was from Jisoo’s apartment and that they had sex. It was nothing new for him. But it broke his heart.

He didn’t want his bestfriend fiddling with other people that didn’t reciprocate his feelings. Not only did it break his heart because he loved him, but also he did not want his friend to be hurt by constantly having sex with someone that did not love him back.

Seungcheol turned around, now facing Jeonghan, eyes still closed. Jeonghan looked at him in awe. He admired his friend’s long lashes, innocent face and pale skin. Seungcheol was ethereal while sleeping, Jeonghan thought. He was thankful enough that Seungcheol stood by his side ‘til now even though they had a fair share of arguments, and not to mention the incident that happened years back.

He loved his bestfriend, he loved Seungcheol. But he just wasn’t sure whether he loved him like a man or as a friend. Don’t get me wrong he loves Jisoo as well, not to mention their steamy nights, but Seungcheol was different.

The warmth he gives Jeonghan is different from others’. He’d been there for him for as long as he remembers. He accepted Jeonghan for whatever decision he makes.

Seungcheol buries his face on Jeonghan’s chest as he pretends to sleep. He missed his bestfriend. He wanted to let Jeonghan know that even though they barely let each other know how they feel, he wanted him to feel it through his actions.

Tears started to form in Jeonghan’s eyes. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he felt thankful that his friend still accepted him despite his ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with Jisoo.

He can’t lie that he feels empty every time he leaves Jisoo’s apartment after their sessions. He knows that Jisoo doesn’t reciprocate his love, but he continues to be with him anyway.

Maybe that’s why he started to tear up after Seungcheol closed the gap between them, because his friend fills in the emptiness that he feels.

Seungcheol knows he’s crying that’s why he “”unknowingly”” hugged Jeonghan while he was “”asleep””. Jeonghan then kissed Seungcheol’s head and placed his chin on Seungcheol’s soft hair and started to doze off. Seungcheol fell asleep too.

The week went by pretty fast. They were both busy with work, but not to the point that they wouldn’t see each other. Jeonghan hung out with Jisoo as always.

It was Sunday and they both woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Jeonghan went to the door only to see a package. It was a delivery box and his name was on it.

He opened the box and saw a strawberry plushie. Just how he received tons of it years back. Still, it made his heart flutter.

Seungcheol stared at him from a distance, softly smiling at Jeonghan. He cherished these kinds of moments where he can see that his friend was genuinely happy.

They ate breakfast which Seungcheol cooked for the both of them. Afterwards, they slipped back to their beds, cuddling each other. Questions would come out from each other’s mouths. It was pretty normal for them being like this. With Seungcheol laying down on the bed with his left arm tugging Jeonghan whose face was on his chest.

“Jeonghan-ah... You know you can tell me everything, right?” Seungcheol asked worriedly. “So, if anything’s bothering you, just talk to me, okay?” He continued.

“Okay.” Jeonghan answered as he closed his eyes, feeling the warmth that surrounded him. “Promise?” “I promise, Cheol. Don’t worry.”

“Anyways, I just thought. Don’t you want to go out there and start, you know, dating? You’ve been too occupied with work. And besides, you need someone to spend the rest of your life with. Why not start looking for someone now?” Jeonghan asked, looking up to Seungcheol from his chest. The latter stared back and there was tension already.

How they stared at each other seemed familiar. Maybe because it was somehow similar to the stare they gave each other years back, right before the ‘kissing’ incident happen.

_‘It’s you whom I went to spend the rest of my life with.'_

Jeonghan cleared his throat and went back to his previous position to avoid the awkward tension that was going on.

“Uhm... As a matter of fact... Uhh, I like someone.” Seungcheol said nervously. “I’ve been admiring this person just recently, I think?”

_'For years actually.'_

 

Silence.

 

“I-I plan to tell that person, actually.” He continued. “I just don’t know how, but I definitely will.”

A rather low tone response was heard from Jeonghan. _“Oh.”_ There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, the latter could notice.

It was too late before Jeonghan regretted what he asked and suggested. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t expect Seungcheol’s response to be like that and he was a bit hurt.

-

The next day, Seungcheol went home around 11 in the evening. Jeonghan didn’t care, he thought maybe he went out with his colleagues, but that was so unlike his best friend. He would usually go out with their group of friends, but never his colleagues. And to top it, Seungcheol got off work at 7pm. He woke up to him stepping heavily in their room, he didn’t care that much because he was half asleep.

It has been a week since Seungcheol came home late every night, or should I say every morning? It had gotten late as the days go by. The latest was 3am.

Jeonghan had his day off when his boss decided to call off work at 12nn and asked everyone to go home early and rest. He instead went to the mall and shopped a little to relax his mind from continuous days of non-stop work.

He went home and slept. His alarm went off at 6pm. He wanted to have dinner with Seungcheol after his work, so he took a shower and went to his best friend’s workplace. He arrived just in time and waited patiently in the lobby. He got up as soon as he saw Seungcheol got off the elevator.

He froze. He couldn’t move a limb.

A girl was clinging on to his best friend, to  _his Seungcheol_. His best friend has this big smile on his face. A smile that would rarely show on Seungcheol’s face. He didn’t know why he felt this way, he doesn’t have the right to. They were just best friends anyway. 

Maybe because it was the first time he saw Seungcheol with a girl. Or because he looked genuinely happy, but not because of him.

He looked away and grabbed his bag when someone tapped his shoulder. “Jeonghan-ah... Why are you here?” It was Seungcheol. “Wait, before I forget. This is Jiwon. Jiwon, this is Jeonghan, my best friend.” He continued.

“Ohh! So this is the Jeonghan you always talk about?” She had a big smile on her face as well. Turning to look at Jeonghan and offering her hand. “Hi! Nice to meet you.” They shook hands. “We’re going to have dinner at this nearby restaurant. Do you want come with us?” Seungcheol asked. “N-No thanks, I was just doing an errand for my boss. You guys just enjoy yourselves, okay? I need to go.” He smiled sheepishly.

“Are you sure, Han? We’re going to Palace after, you can catch up.” Seungcheol asked. Palace was a high-end bar that the pair would go to often before getting their hands busy with work. “It’s fine. I was feeling a little sleepy anyway. Just enjoy each other’s company. And be safe, okay?” Jeonghan left as he gave minimal hugs to the two.

He stormed out of the building and walked in a fast pace back to their apartment. He felt his body shiver because of the cold weather. Little did he know, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He didn't know whether he was angry or sad that tears started to stream down his face. _‘Out of all the men in the world, why Seungcheol? She could cling to another man, but why him?’_

He remembered he suggested his best friend to date just a few days back. He covered his face with both of his and wiped his tears.

_‘Don’t be weird, Jeonghan. It’s not like you have feelings for him. It’s not like you two are an item. Stop crying.’_ He laughed quietly.

He smiled and there were no tears left to wipe, but it didn’t change the fact that he got hurt at the sight of Seungcheol going out with someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me days to finish this, enjoy!

Weeks passed and Seungcheol was still going out with Jiwon. It annoyed Jeonghan the most, but he couldn’t do anything. He just went with the fact that his friend was happy. Besides, he has Jisoo to fool around with.

“Start again. I want it perfect and done by tomorrow!” Jeonghan’s boss shouts at him as he throws his research on the floor. “Okay, sir.” He says with his body trembling, head faced down. He was taken aback by his boss’ words and action. He left the office and went to the pantry. His eyes started to water. Jeonghan wiped his cheeks as tears streamed down his face.

He wasn’t crying just because he was yelled at. He was crying because of too much stress, too much things on his mind.

It started when Seungcheol started seeing someone, then the tension at work started to add on his emotional stress. It’s too much for him to handle.

He wanted to talk about it to Seungcheol, but he couldn’t, because he was the reason why Jeonghan was stressing. Although Seungcheol wasn’t really at fault.

After regaining his composure, he took a seat and brought out his phone.

 

 **4:53PM  
** Shua-ya, are you free tonight?

 

 **4:55PM**  
Tonight, why? Isn’t it like a “””work night”””?

 

 **4:56PM**  
Duh, of course, I know. It’s just that I need to get something off my mind. And it’s been days since I went out, like out out.

...

Ya, jisoo-ya. Are u there?

 

 **5:02PM  
** Yep, still here. I just checked my planner and I’m off work at around 7. See you at Palace at 8?

 

 **5:03PM**  
8:30, i’ll see you there

 

 **5:04PM**  
‘Kay, see you hannie

 

Jisoo checked his watch. 8:47PM. _‘Where could Hannie be?’_ He thought. He was seated by the bar near the entrance, his cocktail on the table, when the door swung open.

As soon as he saw the man who entered, his lips parted in shock. It was Jeonghan and he looks pretty messed up. The latter was still wearing what he wore to work, buttons undone, hair all over the place, shoes tied sloppily, and face as pale and dazed as ever. He never saw him this stressed.

Jeonghan approached Jisoo, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the dance floor.

While Jeonghan was dancing, Jisoo noticed that something was off with the older. Like something was bothering him too much and he didn’t want to tell anyone, his actions got weird and Jisoo never said a word from the moment he arrived.

“Jeonghan-ah, is something bothering you?” The younger asked. “What? Nothing. It’s nothing.” He replied. “Oh come on, you literally just told me awhile ago that you need to get something off your mind.” Jeonghan didn’t answer, he just continued to dance to the slow beat of the music that was playing.

Jisoo just stared at the latter until he dragged him out of the dance floor.

Jeonghan swayed his arm to release it from Jisoo’s grip. “Ya! What gives?” He asked. “Come on, just tell me.”

“I already told you it was nothing, okay?” Jeonghan said as he bows his head down.

He wants to forget everything for now. He doesn’t want to be reminded of every single thing that he’s been stressing out lately.

“Let’s go to my place, Han. This isn’t what you need right now.” Jisoo said while smiling reassuringly at Jeonghan. The latter looks up and forces a smile.

The two arrives at Jisoo’s house. Jeonghan sits on the couch, both of his hands on his bowed head. ‘Jeonghan-ah, this isn’t suppose to be a problem for you. He’s just a friend, right?' He closes his eyes in frustration.

Jisoo arrives with a glass of warm milk that the older had always loved. “Come on, Han. Let’s talk about it.” The younger says while offering the drink. “Please don’t judge me as I say it.” Jeonghan says still looking down with his eyes closed. “I won’t, I promise.”

The older lifts his head up and looks at Jisoo who is already seated beside him ready to listen. “Uhm... it’s just that I have been stressed at work lately and... uhm...” He stops. “And??? Just tell me, I’ll listen, I won't judge.” Jisoo says.

“And Seungcheol, he uhm... he’s been going out with this girl. And I don’t know why, but it’s bugging me so much that I can’t focus on anything.” He pauses. “I know that I always tell him that he should go out there and find someone. But now that he already found someone, I kind of regretted telling him to. And I know it’s for his best, but uhm...” Jeonghan bows his head, fingers fidgeting and voice toning down. “I don’t know... but I kind of feel annoyed when he’s with her or even when he’s talking about her.” He sighs.

Jisoo scoffs. The older looks at him shockingly because of the latter’s response. “Jeonghan, don’t you get it?” Jisoo asks while smiling. “Don’t get what?”

“That you’re totally in love with Seungcheol!” Jeonghan’s eyes widens. “Me? In love with Cheol? Like love ‘in love’? Impossible! In fact, I’m in love with someone el–“ He shuts his mouth as he bows his head down once again. “With who?” Jisoo asks. The older does not respond, shocked with the words that came out from his mouth. “With who?” The younger reiterates his question, but in a slighter genuine tone.

Jeonghan turns his head back up. Jisoo looks at him in the eyes trying to look for an answer. Tension fills the room as the two didn’t mutter a single word.

Jeonghan breaks the silence with his response. “With you.” He forces his lips onto Jisoo’s as the younger slowly lies down the couch, lips still pressed together. Jisoo kisses back. He places his hand on the older’s nape and starts to caress the latter’s hair. From what once was a room filled with tension, is now a room with two warm bodies on top of each other.

They take their actions to the bedroom and starts their steamy night.

-

Jeonghan goes back to his and Seungcheol’s shared apartment and takes a shower. He closes the bathroom as Seungcheol shouts from the kitchen. “Jeonghan-ah, Jiwon bought me these fresh vegetables and seaweed and I cooked them for breakfast.” Jeonghan doesn’t respond. He got annoyed by the mention of Jiwon’s name. The older approaches him. “Han, I cooked breakfast. Let’s eat together.” He offers. “No, it’s fine. I’m not yet hungry.” The younger avoids his eyes. Seungcheol grabs his arm gently and looks at his eyes playfully. “Come on, Han. We both know you love breakfast. Besides, you never skip it, it’s your favorite meal right? And I know you can’t resist a glass of fresh mil–“ He gets interrupted.

“How many times do I need to tell you that I’m not hungry, Cheol? If you want to eat breakfast, have one by yourself." Jeonghan says loudly as he fiercely looks at the latter in the eyes. “I-I’m....” Cheol obviously being startled, slowly releases his grip on the younger’s arm. “I’m sorry. I never should have forced you.” Jeonghan doesn’t say a word and goes directly to their room.

-

It was another stressful day at work for Jeonghan. He got yelled again by his boss, but not as intense as the one from days ago.

He, of course, goes home hot-headed. Removes his shoes, not even bothering to set them aside neatly, throws his work bag on the couch and starts to talk gibberish. Seungcheol notices the obvious signs that Jeonghan has had a long stressful day at work. He slowly goes to the younger who is already on his phone, lying on the bed. “Jeonghan-ah. How have you been lately? I don’t know if I just assumed it, but you seemed tense about work. What happened?” He asks with a soft tone. “Nothing, Cheol. I just need to rest.” Jeonghan responds, attention still on his phone. “Are you sure? You can talk to me anytime about anything. You know that, right?” Seungcheol says as he sits down on the foot of the bed, looking at Jeonghan who is still busy scanning his phone. “Yes, Cheol, I know that. And no, I’m not tense or stressed about anything, okay?” The younger says as he shifts his position on the opposite side of the bed, back against Seungcheol. “Okay, Han. Just wanted to let you know that.” He pats Jeonghan’s thighs and stands up, forced to leave the latter as he goes back on finishing cleaning the kitchen.

‘Ding dong.’

Jeonghan wakes up to the sound of the doorbell. He looks at the opposite side of the bed, Seungcheol wasn’t there.

He stands up and fixes his hair before opening the door. Just like a few years back, no one was on the door except for a box delivered to him. He takes the box to their bedroom and cuts it open with a pair of scissors.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. It was another strawberry plushie, but this time it had eyes and mouth, as if it was a cartoon character. His once stressed look was replaced with a very huge smile. He grabbed it out of the box and a note fell on the floor.

‘Press my nose!’

He did what the note said. “Jeonghan-ah, you’ve worked hard enough. You deserve to rest. Saranghae! Fighting!” An audio recording came from the plushie, however, he didn’t recognize the voice because it was edited to suit the cute image of the strawberry. He didn’t care. He was amused by the sight of it. He hugged it before placing it beside his other strawberry plushies that he received over the course of years.

It has been nearly two weeks since Jeonghan limited his conversations with Seungcheol. He wanted to keep it simple. He also avoided every chance that the older can have a casual talk with him.

[New Text Message from Cheol ♥]

 **11:43PM**  
Jeonghan

 

...

 

 **11:45PM**  
Yoon Jeonghan

 

...

 

 **11:50AM**  
Jeonghan-aaaah

 **11:52AM**  
Yoon Jeonghan

 **11:55AM**  
Hannie

 **11:56AM**  
Han

 **11:58AM**  
Jeonghan-ah, pls reply if you see this.

 

...

 

 **12:12PM**  
Why aren’t you answering my calls? I wanted to ask you out for lunch. I’m off at 12:30 'til 2. Reply if you see this.

 

...

 

Jeonghan’s phone kept on ringing and vibrating that it got to his nerves. He shut his phone off and closes his eyes momentarily. _‘Just shrug it off, Jeonghan.’_ He mutters in his thoughts.

Jeonghan arrives home to find Seungcheol preparing for dinner. They make eye contact and Jeonghan looks away to avoid the older’s eyes. He proceeds to their room only to stop when Seungcheol speaks. “Jeonghan-ah, I kept on texting and calling you awhile ago. Why weren’t you responding? I was suppose to ask you out for lunch.” Jeonghan flinches his head but he did not look back. “About that, uhm... my battery died and I forgot to bring my charger. Sorry for that.” He smirks. “Oh, okay... Uhh- I made dinner. Still got some left from what Jiwon bought. Thought you could join me?” Eyes fixed on Jeonghan. “Please?” He forces a smile. Jeonghan looks at him. Seungcheol raises his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. “Uh... okay, sure.”

The dinner was quiet. Jeonghan did not bother to put something on his plate. Seungcheol was stealing looks every now and then. He noticed that Jeonghan was just playing around with his spoon, not even bothering to eat. “Hannie-ya, you should eat. You haven’t eaten dinner yet.” The older says while giving a portion of his food on Jeonghan’s plate. “I’m fine, Cheol. I already ate.” He says, still looking down on his plate. “Yoon Jeonghan...” Seungcheol puts the chopsticks down and looks at Jeonghan. “I know you never eat before going home. So please eat before you get yourself sick.” Jeonghan looks at him and forces a smile. He noticed how the older looks at him with sincerity, brown eyes sparkling. _‘It’s so unfair how he treats me like this when he has a girlfriend he can take care of.’_ He thinks to himself.

“I almost forgot, I have this thing to do for work.” Jeonghan stands up and picks up his plate. “Jeonghan-ah...” Seungcheol stops from eating to grab Jeonghan’s hand but was unsuccessful..

Everyday went on just like that. Seungcheol trying to start a conversation but ended up with Jeonghan brushing him off. 

It was a Sunday night when Jeonghan went grocery shopping alone. Of course he insisted to do it alone, he wanted to avoid his best friend.

[New Text Message from Cheol ♥]

 **6:07PM**  
Hannie-ya, I’ll be out in a few. Meeting Jiwon at Gangnam. Just wanted to let you know if ever you come back to an empty apartment ㅎㅎ

 

Jeonghan sees Seungcheol’s text, but he didn’t bother replying. Instead, he put his phone back in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and scoffed as he strolled down the aisle.

He got home and almost dropped the grocery when he saw what the apartment looked like. It looks like someone abandoned it. Shoes in every corner, some stuff aren’t placed back from where they were, unwashed dishes and unused clothes on the bedroom floor. Jeonghan was fuming. He just cleaned the apartment in the morning and now it was a jungle-like mess. “Choi Seungcheol!”

He put down the groceries first in the kitchen and started to change his clothes. He didn’t have a choice but to make the apartment squeaky clean again. Seungcheol wouldn’t do it, that’s for sure. So he took the matter into his own hands.

It took him nearly 3 hours to make the place spotless again. And it was about time that Seungcheol arrived from his date.

He went home to Jeonghan sitting on the couch, legs and arms crossed, head bowed down. “Ya, Choi Seungcheol.” He says. “Mm?” Seungcheol says as he removes his shoes. “Don’t you know a thing about being clean?” He muttered softly. Ears red from his bottled up anger. “Being clean? Why do you ask?” He laughs because of the sudden question. “Do you know how I woke up early just to clean this apartment? You know I always oversleep and today was an exception because I needed to clean. And you know how I always feel about dirt. It disgusts me.” He pauses and looks at Seungcheol who was clueless.

“And here you are leaving your mess everywhere, expecting me to clean it up for you.” Seungcheol looks at him in confusion. “I don’t expect you to clean up for me, Jeonghan-ah.” The younger rolls his eyes. “Of course you don’t. But who will clean up your mess for you? You never do so yourself!” Jeonghan raised his voice.

“What the hell was that about? You could have left it and told me to clean it. I would do it if you ask me to and besides, you always initiate to do things that you don’t want when you don’t even ask me to do the stuff I need to do.” The older raises his voice as well. Jeonghan’s eyes widened. “Tell you? Who am I? Your secretary? How can you be so absent-minded? Don’t expect me to tell you to do things that you need to do. You’re too old to know these stuff. You don’t need to be reminded to tell you to do stuff all the freaking time, Seungcheol! You were too excited, too distracted with your date with that girl that you barely forget to clean up after your mess.”

Seungcheol places both of his hands on his waist. He was holding himself back from the intensity of Jeonghan’s words. “And I’m the one who’s absent-minded? You’re the one who’s been avoiding me for the past two weeks and you expect me to ask you things when I obviously make you feel uneasy every time I talk to you? Seriously, what is up with you these days? First, you avoid me. Second, you drag Jiwon into this. She has nothing to do with this, okay? I already asked you countless times what’s wrong. You always say nothing when clearly, there is something. I confronted you, told you that you can tell me everything, yet you disregarded my advances.” 

Jeonghan was now holding back his tears. He didn’t know that his actions too were hurting someone. Someone he loves so dearly.

“I-I...” Jeonghan bows his head down. Tears started to stream down his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Cheol. I didn’t know that you felt this way too. I-It’s my fault." He clears his throat. "Yes, I avoided you. I rejected your invites to lunch or dinner because I felt something. S-Something painful. I didn’t know what it is.” He paused. Silence filled the room. His sobs were quiet, but not quiet enough for Seungcheol not to hear.

“M-Maybe because it was Jiwon. I don’t know. Ever since she came into your life, everything seemed to fall apart for me. Spending your time with her instead of me. It hurt me. I thought that I was going to lose my best friend for some girl. But I think that that’s not the case.” Jeonghan exhales as he confesses. “Then what is it, Jeonghan? Tell me.” Seungcheol’s voice was different from how he raised his voice a while ago, it was softer, more comforting.

It took a moment before Jeonghan replied. “During those times, I came to realize that uhm... Uh- I didn’t just see you as my best friend.” He breathes deeply as he continues. “That I love you more than a friend. And I... I came to realize that just now.” Jeonghan was still sobbing quietly.

From what once was an apartment with two people raising their voices at each other, is now an apartment filled with tension and quiet sobs. Jeonghan was still on the couch, wiping his tears with the collar of his shirt when he felt someone sit beside him. It was Seungcheol.

“You love me more than a friend?” The older was looking Jeonghan’s eyes passionately, tucking a lose strand of his hair behind his ear.

“I do too... Ever since I laid my eyes on you.” Seungcheol forcefully pressed his lips against the younger’s. Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the sudden happening, but it did not take him long enough to kiss back.

Seungcheol’s hand finds it way to Jeonghan’s face, cupping it while his thumbs were wiping the tears that were on the latter’s cheek. Jeonghan then wraps his arms on the older’s neck.

“Kissing never felt this good.” Seungcheol mutters between the kisses. He feels Jeonghan smile to what he just said. The older then licks Jeonghan’s lips begging for entrance. The younger did not hesitate to and started to play with each other’s tongues.

Seungcheol then slowly bends down to make Jeonghan lie his back on the couch. The older’s left hand was placed beside the younger’s head, while his right hands slowly made its way into Jeonghan’s shirt.

Jeonghan realized what was happening and pushed the latter back. “Why? What’s wrong?” Seungcheol asked. “Are you sure about this?” Jeonghan’s eyes were filled with worry. “Never felt so sure in my life.” He says cheesily. Jeonghan could only laugh with what Seungcheol had said. The older smiles and places his hand on the latter’s back as he carries him to the room, Jeonghan’s legs wrapped on Seungcheol’s waist.

Seungcheol places Jeonghan on top of the bed as he removes his shirt. “Like what you see?” He says mockingly. Jeonghan smiles and cups Seungcheol’s face as he pulled him into a kiss. “Come here.” Their kiss wasn’t just any kiss. It was filled with passion and genuine love. Jeonghan can feel how Seungcheol hid his feelings for him through the kiss and it even made it more romantic.

Without breaking the kiss, Seungcheol attempts to remove the latter’s shirt which he does so successfully. Jeonghan’s hands were all over Seungcheol’s back while Seungcheol was slowly feeling the latter’s pale chest that was already exposed.

Everything went from romantic to steamy in a blink of an eye.

Jeonghan’s hand slowly made its way to Seungcheol’s pants. His shaft was sticking out. The younger rubbed it, teasing Seungcheol. “Mmm.” The older mumbles. Jeonghan did not hesitate to open the buttons of the the latter's pants and pulled the waistband down revealing the latter’s above average-sized length. He started rub it up and down with his hands. “Fuck.” Seungcheol says in between the kiss. Jeonghan can only smile.

Jeonghan shifts their position with him now on top of Seungcheol. Except he didn’t continue to kiss the latter. Instead he crawled down the latter’s hips. He grabs Seungcheol’s shaft and starts to rub it while giving kitty lips to the tip. The older then pulled a handful of Jeonghan’s hair as he felt aroused by his actions. Jeonghan then releases his hold on the length and opened his mouth wide enough to take the length in. “Holy shit. Fuck, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol shouts.

Jeonghan then wobbles his head up and down, now performing head on Seungcheol. Pre-cum came out of Jeonghan’s mouth as he continues to give oral sex to the latter. “Fuck, you’re so good at this." The older says, eyes closed shut.

It didn’t take a while before Seungcheol removes Jeonghan’s pants off. “I need to get you prepped. Wouldn’t want you to hurt.” The older says while grabbing the lube from the drawer on his side of the bed. Jeonghan got on all fours. Legs wide open revealing his pink hole. The older shocked by the sight of it. He couldn’t help but lick the latter’s hole. Jeonghan arches his back in satisfaction. He moans as Seungcheol continues to lick his wet hole.

“I’ll prep you now, okay?” The older asks. “Yes please.”

Seungcheol wets his fingers with the lube. One by one, he inserted a finger into Jeonghan’s hole. “Fuck, it feels so good.” Jeonghan shouts as Seungcheol puts another finger in. “Shit you’re tight.” The older says.

Jeonghan lies his chest down on the bed, using his elbows for support. “Keep on going. It feels so good. Mmm.”

Seungcheol did not hesitate and scissored his fingers in Jeonghan’s hole. Prepping him enough for what’s about to come. “Fuck it. I’m ready. Put it in me now.” Jeonghan says hungrily. “Are you sure? We have all night to do this.” The older responds. “I want you know... Please.” Seungcheol removes his fingers and starts to lube his length.

“Breathe, baby.” Jeonghan then clutches his fist and takes a deep breath. Seungcheol was now inserting his shaft into Jeonghan’s hole. “Oh fuck. You’re so big. Shit.” He exhales heavily. The length is now fully in his hole. “Tell me if I can move, okay? I wouldn’t want to rush it.” Jeonghan nods.

“You can move now.” Seungcheol nods. He grabs Jeonghan’s hips for control. He slowly pulls his length back and presses it into the hole firmly. Jeonghan groans in both pain and pleasure. His back arches and his head bends up. “Fuck, you’re so good. Shit. Fuck me hard.”

Seungcheol then increases his speed as his shaft quickly exits and enters the younger’s hole. “Shit. I love that you’re hole is so tight. I love it. I love you.” He says after he moans in satisfaction. “I love you too– Holy shit.” Jeonghan gets cut off when Seungcheol hit his prostate. “There, keep hitting there. Fuck.” Jeonghan moans.

The younger was now a moaning mess. Seungcheol decided to give Jeonghan a handjob while they’re at it. “Shit shit shit. I’m going to cum. Fuck. Continue please.” Seungcheol was now fucking him as hard and as fast as ever. Not to mention, rubbing his length in a fast pace as well. “Fuck.” Jeonghan shouted as he releases his cum on Seungcheol’s hand and on the sheets of their bed.

“Now I’m going to make you cum.” Jeonghan shifts their position. Seungcheol is now lying down while Jeonghan is on top of him. He places his hand on the older’s chest for leverage. Slowly he levels up and lands down hard on the latter’s length. “Shit. I love you.” Seungcheol says, hands caressing the younger’s thighs. Jeonghan increases his speed. Fucking Seungcheol as hard and as fast as well. “Yeah, you like that?” He says aggressively. “Shit. I’m going to cum, baby.” Jeonghan continues to bounce on Seungcheol’s length when the older cums inside of him. Cum started to leak from the younger’s hole.

Jeonghan gets off of Seungcheol’s length and lays down beside him. His head on Seungcheol’s arms as they cuddle. Bodies exhausted from the extreme sex they just had. Dried cum on their bodies, but they didn’t care.

This moment felt so right for the both of them. It was the same feeling they had when the kiss happened years back. But this time, nothing was holding them back.

They finally found their way to each other. As if they found home in each other’s arms, in each other’s warmth. It was the best feeling.

“I love you.” Jeonghan says looking at Seungcheol.

“I love you too... so much.” Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s forehead as they doze of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry that this update was long overdue :-(  
> this last chapter will have two parts!  
> follow me on twitter @hoshujii
> 
> feel free to scream at me or slide into my dms!

Morning came and Seungcheol was the first one to wake up. A smile formed on his lips as soon as he saw an angel sleeping next to him. Jeonghan never looked this peaceful and ethereal, he thought.

Jeonghan slowly opened his eyes when he felt that someone was staring at him. He wasn’t wrong. Seungcheol was resting his head on his palms, supported by his elbows, looking at Jeonghan with amazement. Jeonghan immediately smiled as soon as he saw Seungcheol looking at him in awe. “Good Morning, Cheol-ah.” He said as he stretched his arms and hugged Seungcheol with one arm. His head rested on the other’s chest.

Seungcheol brushed away the hair that was covering Jeonghan’s face. “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Jeonghan let out a soft laugh. “No, really. You’re literally the most beautiful person I ever saw.” Seungcheol continued.

Jeonghan slowly got up from his position and sat on the bed, facing Seungcheol. “Cheol-ah.” The older’s eyes followed him. Jeonghan then cupped Seungcheol’s face. “You’re also the most beautiful person I ever saw. You’re also the kindest, most loving person I met.” He said as he looked deeply into Seungcheol’s eyes. They both smiled. “I love you.” Seungcheol said. He sat on the bed and kissed Jeonghan on the lips. “I love you too.” Jeonghan said between the kiss.

Jeonghan broke the kiss and got up while fixing his hair. “Let me cook you breakfast.” Seungcheol’s eyes followed Jeonghan wherever he went. “Why? You need to rest. Let me.” Jeonghan was about to go out the room when he went back to Seungcheol and kissed his forehead. “After what you’ve done to me last night, I can at least cook breakfast to thank you.” Jeonghan winked before he walked out of the room.

Seungcheol was left dumbfounded. He never knew Jeonghan was that feisty. _‘Fair enough.’_ He thought.

Seungcheol heard shower noises. Jeonghan took a bath before cooking to get rid of whatever trace was left from last night’s steamy action.

Thirty minutes had passed since Jeonghan left Seungcheol speechless. “Seungcheol-ah! Shower first before coming down! I’m almost done!” Jeonghan shouted from the kitchen.

Seungcheol took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. He was surprised by how many dishes Jeonghan had cooked in a short period of time. “As expected, Yoon Jeonghan. I’ll eat well.” Jeonghan looked at him mockingly. “You better.” Seungcheol looked at him and scrunched his nose. Jeonghan could only smile at how Seungcheol acted so adorable.

In the middle of eating, Jeonghan broke the silence. “So… Uhh… When are you planning to tell Jiwon?” Seungcheol widened his eyes from what he heard. “About what?” Jeonghan gulped. “About… us.” The older giggled. “I don’t need to tell Jiwon anything.”

Jeonghan was taken aback from what the latter said. “What? Why? Isn’t that kind of rude?” Seungcheol placed his chopsticks down and held both of Jeonghan’s hands. “Jeonghan-ah. Jiwon and I… there’s nothing going on between us. I mean, yeah, we dated a few times, but deep down, we both knew that we can’t be anything more than friends. Besides, I already told her that I like someone else.” He smiles and kisses Jeonghan on the forehead.

Seungcheol continued to eat, but Jeonghan wasn’t budging. Seungcheol noticed it and asked, “Jeonghan-ah, what’s the matter?” Jeonghan slowly looked at Seungcheol. “I-I need to tell Jisoo too.” Seungcheol wrinkled his forehead in curiosity. “W-Why?” Jeonghan held his nape and looked down. “I kind of confessed to him the other day.” _‘Oh.’_ Seungcheol thought.

“But! But!” He was startled by Jeonghan’s sudden shouting, he was being defensive. Seungcheol thought it was cute. “Don’t worry! I’m all yours!” Jeonghan was now waving his hands to signal Seungcheol to not worry. He can’t help but laugh at Jeonghan’s action. He was too adorable for him. _‘What did I do to deserve him?’_ He thought as he was looking at Jeonghan being flustered. “Ya! I’m being serious here.” He pouts. “No, sorry. It’s just that you’re so cute when you’re defensive. I’ll help you talk to Jisoo if you want. I think he’ll understand. You know Jisoo.” Jeonghan nods as a matter of factly. “Well, you’re right. I’ll meet him later.”

“Jeonghan-ah!” The younger was startled. “Why? Why?”

Seungcheol looks at him wide-eyed. “It’s Monday!” Jeonghan fixed his and Seungcheol’s plate. “Don’t worry. Let’s just call in sick.” He said as he brought the empty plates to the sink. Seungcheol just smiled.  _'I'm a lucky guy.'_

_-_

Jeonghan came back from a nearby café an hour after he left after washing the dishes. “So, how was the talk?” Seungcheol said as he sat by the couch, inviting Jeonghan in for a hug. “You were right. He didn’t get mad. And, he told me a lot of things. How he knew you had feelings for me and I had feelings for you. I was shocked by how supportive he was.” Seungcheol then kissed Jeonghan. “Well, he wasn’t wrong.” The younger playfully tapped the other’s shoulder. “Ya! You didn’t ask permission to kiss me.” He distanced himself from Seungcheol’s kiss. “Shut up. You like it anyway.” The older went in again to kiss Jeonghan. He just laughed in between the kiss. Seungcheol was right, he liked how Seungcheol gives him surprise kisses.

-

Seungcheol and Jeonghan spent the rest of their day roaming around Seoul to have quality time with each other. Making up for the times when they got busy and forgot about each other. All throughout the day, Seungcheol never let go of Jeonghan’s hands, Jeonghan didn’t too. Yes, same-sex relationships weren’t that common in Korea, but they didn’t care about the dirty looks people gave them. They were too in love to mind.

From Gangnam, they went to Hongdae, then to Myeongdong, their last stop for the day. As Jeonghan was finishing eating his tall-ass ice cream, he suddenly dragged Seungcheol and went to a claw machine. “Cheol-ah, get me one please!” Seungcheol rubbed Jeonghan’s head. “Anything for my angel.” Jeonghan blushed at the sudden nickname Seungcheol gave him.

As Jeonghan swallowed his last bite of the cone, Seungcheol inserted a coin in the machine and started to control the joystick. He positioned the claw on top of a cute strawberry plushie. “I’ll get you this because I know how much you like strawberries.” Seungcheol said as his eyes focused on the claw, not even noticing Jeonghan, who was shocked by what he heard. Jeonghan didn’t move. “W-What did you say?” His voice was too soft, too shocked. Seungcheol didn’t hear what he just said.

He just realized who the anonymous package sender was.

“Yes!” Seungcheol bent down to get the plushie he got from the machine. As soon as he turned to face Jeonghan, the younger rushed to envelope him in a hug. Seungcheol was stunned. “Why—” Jeonghan hugged him even tighter. “I love you so much, Choi Seungcheol.” The older then hugged him in return and buried his face on Jeonghan’s neck. “I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan. So much.”

-

Few weeks later.

**[New Text Message from My Jeonghan-ie ♥]**

**3:14PM**  
Cheol-ah, I’ll be coming home late. My boss wants us to work overtime :( I’ll see you when I get home, okay?

 

 **3:16PM**  
Really? :( okay then. See you later. I miss you already.

 **3:17PM**  
I love you, Cheol-ah

 

 **3:17PM**  
I love you too, my angel. So much ♥

 

 

Seungcheol arrived home around 6PM. He was playing online games on his computer when his phone buzzed.

**[New Text Message from Hannie’s Mom]**

**6:37PM**  
Good Evening, Seungcheol-ah. Are you busy tonight?

 

 **6:38PM  
** Good Evening, Auntie! No, I’m not. I just got off work :)

 

 **6:40PM**  
Oh, good. I’m around the neighborhood. Mind if I pay you a visit?

 

 **6:41PM  
** No, Auntie. It’s fine. Jeonghan’s not home though…

 

 **6:42PM**  
It’s ok. It’s you who I really need to talk to. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.

_Seungcheol froze in his seat. Why would Jeonghan’s mom want to talk to him in person? He thought nervously._

 

 **6:45PM  
** Oh okay, Auntie. I’ll see you.

 

He got up from his seat and started to tidy up the place. Before 7PM hit, the doorbell rang. _‘As expected, Auntie’s always on time.’_

Seungcheol opened the door and greeted Jeonghan’s mom. He bowed and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Hi Auntie. How are you? I haven’t seen you in a while.” He says as he takes her coat. “I’m fine, Seungcheol-ah. How about you? Jeonghan? Is anything up? Anything that I should know of?” Jeonghan’s mom asks sarcastically. Seungcheol notices the tone of her voice as if she knows something, as if she’s looking for an answer. “Uhh… Nothing much.”

He guides her to the couch before going to the kitchen. “Auntie! Do you prefer tea or coffee?” He shouts from the kitchen. “Water’s enough, dear.”

Seungcheol comes back with a glass of water and sits down opposite Jeonghan’s mom.

She starts the conversation. “Seungcheol-ah. I’ll be frank with this conversation. I saw you and Jeonghan in Lotte the other day.” As soon as words came out her mouth, Seungcheol felt uncomfortable. “The moment I saw you two, I knew something was up.” She exhaled before continuing. “I mean I don’t hate the idea of same-sex relationship, but it’s my son were talking about here.” The last line had Seungcheol taken aback.

 _‘What is she implying by that?’_ He thought. “A-Auntie, what do you mean?” He smiled nervously. “You’ve been friends with Jeonghan for years now, right?” He nodded. “On behalf of my son, I want to thank you, Seungcheol-ah. You were always there for him. You never left his side. I really want to thank you, Seungcheol-ah. I really do.” She closes her eyes as she continued to talk. “But this time, can I ask you a favor?” Seungcheol knows this will not turn out good. “W-What favor… Auntie?”

She leaned closer and grabbed both of Seungcheol’s hand, holding it tightly. “I know I’m asking for a very huge one, Seungchol-ah. But just this once, can I at least be in favor of Jisoo? For my son? Just this once?” Tears started to form in Seungcheol’s eyes. Drop by drop, tears started to stream down his cheeks. “It will be a very big help to Jeonghan, especially for his future. You know it, right? I think Jeonghan already told you by this time?” He opened his mouth, but not a single word came out. “This can urge Jisoo’s parents to invest in our company and—” Seungcheol interrupted her but still, he didn’t budge. “I-I..”

He cannot process what was happening, it was all too soon for him. He just had Jeonghan all to himself, he was already genuinely happy, and now everything’s being taken away from him in a blink of an eye? “Please, Seungcheol-ah. Just this once? For Jeonghan?” Seungcheol looked at her straight in the eyes, still teary-eyed. _‘I’ll do everything for Jeonghan, but will this make him happy? Is this really what he wants? What he needs?’_

“Please?” Seungcheol felt a lump on his throat, he was ready to let a loud cry out, but he stops himself from doing so. At this moment, all that he needs to do is focus on Jeonghan, to choose what’s best for him.

_‘I love you, Jeonghan. I hope you forgive me after this. It’s for the best.’_

He slowly nods his head. “O-Okay, Auntie, I’ll do it. But, in one condition.” Jeonghan’s mom never looked so ecstatic since the moment she went in their apartment. “Thank you, dear. Thank you so much. Sure, any condition.” Seungcheol bows down. “If Jeonghan looks for me… and he finds me… I won’t hesitate to return to him.”

Her smile quickly changed into a threatened look. “Excuse me?” Seungcheol maintained his position, head still bowed down. “When I distance myself from Jeonghan… And he happens to come back to me… I won’t push him away, I’ll never let go of him again.” He breathes heavily before he continues what he was saying. “God knows how much I love him... and how much he loves me. I’m literally hurting the both of us for his sake, but I hope it’s for his best.”

Jeonghan’s mom stood up and bowed to Seungcheol. “Think about it, Seungcheol.” She gets her coat and says her last words before leaving, “And, dear? Don’t let Jeonghan know about this conversation… I trust in you, Seungcheol.”

As soon as she left, Seungcheol bawled his eyes out. Sniffling sounds were heard all over the apartment. He covered his face with his palms and started to talk to himself. “J-Jeonghan-ah… I-I-I’m doing this for you b-because I love you. There's nothing I can do. P-Please forgive m-me.”

He was startled when his phone buzzed.

 **[New Text Message from My Jeonghan-ie** **♥** **]**

 **8:07PM  
** I’ll be home soon, Cheol-ah. See you! I love you!

 

As soon as he read the text, Seungcheol couldn’t help but cry more. He cried at the thought of Jeonghan waiting to see him at the end of the day, every day. He couldn’t afford to lose that. He couldn’t afford to lose Jeonghan, the only person he ever loved with his whole heart.

Minutes passed and Seungcheol’s phone rang like crazy. He quickly knew who it was because of the special ringtone especially for that person.

 **[Incoming Call:** **My Jeonghan-ie** **♥** **]**

He coughed and sneezed to not sound like a person who was just crying before he answered the call.

 

JH: Ya! You didn’t reply to my text.  
SC: Sorry, I was on silent mode.  
JH: Why are you in silent mode?  
SC: I was playing games. _He lied._  
JH: Tss. Anyways, I’m already at the entrance of the building. Don’t even think of continuing what you were doing when I arrive, okay?  
SC: Of course. You’re my top priority, Hannie-ya. _A tear fell from his eye._  
JH: I know you do. I love you.  
SC: I love you too, Jeonghan-ah. So much.

\- call ended –

 

Jeonghan entered their apartment, removed his shoes and placed it by the doorstep. He was startled when Seungcheol gave him a tight hug. “Jeonghan-ah. Do you know how much I love you?” Jeonghan lifts his chin using his fingers. “Cheol-ah, you never fail to remind me every day.” He gives Seungcheol a quick peck on the lips then trying to remove his koala of a boyfriend off him. But Seungcheol hugged him even tighter and buries his face on Jeonghan’s chest. He tries to prevent himself from crying again. “And I never will. I love you... So much.” He gives small kisses to the younger’s collarbones, then to his lips. Jeonghan kissed back.

Morning came and Jeonghan found himself wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. He realized that he was going to be late for work, so he slowly tried to remove himself from Seungcheol’s embrace, but the older hugged him even tighter. “Can't we just stay like this?” Seungcheol said, eyes still shut. “As much as I would like to, I have work, Cheol.” Jeonghan pouted.

Seungcheol slowly opened his eyes and saw how the younger pouted. He kisses Jeonghan on the forehead, fixes his hair, and looked into his eyes. “Please?” He smiled innocently. “Let’s just take a leave from work this week, and I’ll take you to places you’ve never been to.” Jeonghan's eyes widened from what he just heard. “Ya, Seungcheol-ah, are you okay? Don’t you know who my boss is?” The latter giggled. “Of course, I know how stuck-up your boss is, but can’t we just take a break from everything and enjoy ourselves?” He pleaded.

“Why the sudden decision?” Jeonghan tucked a loose strand of Seungcheol’s hair that was covering his face.

“I just thought that if I plan to spend the rest of my life with you and there’s so many things the both of us can do in this world, you know, together, and we don’t have forever... n-not that we aren’t going to be together forever,” Seungcheol blabbered. “… what I mean is that we’re not going to live forever, might as well start now, you know? We can first go to the places you want and have never been to and then mine, but of course, I’ll prioritize you and—” He was interrupted when Jeonghan kissed him on the lips. “Sure, Cheol.” Seungcheol was stunned, but then a smile formed on his face.

“S-Sure? You’re okay with it?” He didn’t think Jeonghan would agree. Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a peck on the lips again. "Yes, I would love it, Seungcheol."

-

The couple didn’t waste any time. They started planning their week with day trips, amusement parks, trips to the beach, anything they can think of.

Once the two finished planning their itinerary, nothing held them back and to places they go.

They went to different places like Nami Island, Namsan Tower, Busan, Everland, hell, even Myeongdong, the place that they usually go to. Anywhere was fine with them as long as they’re together.

The two took pictures everywhere, selcas, photos of each other and sometimes they would ask some random person to take their photo. They wanted to document everything. Everything that was close to their heart.

Every place they went to was special… Scratch that, they made every place they went to special because they have each other. Jeonghan couldn’t ask for more. He was glad he took the week off. He was glad that he has Seungcheol. He was glad he was Seungcheol’s.

As soon as their last day from their week off came to an end, the two came home to their apartment, tired but contented. They laid on their bed and dozed off. “Jeonghan-ah.” Seungcheol said, eyes closed, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s slim figure.

“Mm?” Jeonghan replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too… So much.” Jeonghan said in a muffled voice.

Eventually, they both started to fall asleep.

Disconnecting themselves from their busy life was not so bad after all.

-

After work the following day (Monday), Seungcheol came home while Jeonghan was in the shower. “Cheol-ah, is that you?” Jeonghan shouted from the bathroom. “Yes, babe. I’m home.” Seungcheol replied. “There’s a letter for you on the coffee table in the living room.”

Seungcheol looked through the series of mail envelopes until he found the one addressed to him.

_Mr. 최승철 Choi Seungcheol_

“Isn’t this letter from the company I work for?” Seungcheol asked himself. “Huh... Weird.” He tore the envelope open and carefully unfolded the letter.

 

_Good Day, Mr. Choi!_

_The company has been observing your work performance for the past few months and has been taking note of it. In addition, the outcome of your performance has resulted in positive changes in the company’s stocks and has greatly contributed to the improvement of services rendered by our subsidiaries._

_With this, we would like to take the opportunity to formally invite you to secure a business deal with Mr._ _황찬빈_ _Hwang Chanbin, Marketing Department Director, in Japan from August 8, 2018 to October 4, 2018, or until the deal is closed. Kindly take note that the given return date is still tentative._

_A little background about the said business deal is that it has been, and it is still in the process of finalizing the details with our Japanese investors for months and no further improvement has been made. Which is why we chose you to continue securing and finally close this deal because we believe that with your expertise, the company has a chance to expand not only in Japan, but also to different countries in Asia._

_Promotion will be offered and can be discussed with the Board of Directors in the event of successfully closing the deal._

_Should you accept the offer, kindly visit Ms._ _이소혜_ _Lee Sohye, Assistant Marketing Manager, for more details._

_Thank you!_

 

Every moment from when he had to talk with Jeonghan’s mom came flashing in his mind. His hand that was holding the letter turned into a fist, crumpling the edge. He shut his eyes and exhaled deeply. ‘ _Think about Jeonghan’s future.’_ Seungcheol thought to himself, unaware that a tear escaped his eye.

“Seungcheol-ah.”

“Babe.”

“Ya, Choi Seungcheol!” Seungcheol was surprised when Jeonghan shouted from their room. He didn’t notice that the other had finished taking a bath. He held his tears back when he felt a huge lump in his throat. “Y-Yes babe?”

“Nothing. Hehe. Do you want to go grab something to eat outsi—” Jeonghan was just fixing his hair when Seungcheol hugged him from the back. He was surprised when he was already in between his boyfriend’s arms, Seungcheol’s head then rested on his shoulder. “Do you know how beautiful you are?” Jeonghan scoffs. “Ya! Why are you being clingy all of a sudden?” He laughs.

Seungcheol then faces Jeonghan, head still resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What did I do to deserve you?” Jeonghan turns around and places both of his hands on the older’s shoulders. “What did I do to deserve you too?” Just before Seungcheol can reply, Jeonghan places a kiss on Seungcheol’s lips. The younger then pulls back and smiles as he looks dearly onto Seungcheol’s eyes.

Jeonghan loved Seungcheol’s eyes. His pupils were big enough for Jeonghan to see his own reflection, his eyes glisten as he blinks and how Jeonghan can melt every time he meets those eyes.

They stayed like that for seconds until he was taken aback when the older kisses him forcefully but passionately. Seungcheol puts an arm behind Jeonghan’s back as he slowly lays him on their bed. The older positioned himself on top of Jeonghan, both knees on each side of Jeonghan’s hips.

“J-Jeonghan-ah, I l-love you… so m-much.” Seungcheol mumbles in between the kiss. The kiss was so hard that Seungcheol can’t help but grind on Jeonghan’s clothed crotch. “Fuck, Seungcheol. I-I love you… t-too.” Jeonghan almost can’t process what he had said because everything was too rough. Not that Jeonghan didn’t like it.

“Shit. Forget about food. I’m hungry for you.” Jeonghan says as he removes Seungcheol’s shirt.

And then a sexual night ensues.

-

Jeonghan wakes up to Seungcheol already preparing for work. Seungcheol notices his boyfriend has already woken up, he goes to Jeonghan’s side of the bed and sits beside him. “Oh, Hannie-ya. You’re awake already. How was your sleep?” Seungcheol says, slowly caressing the younger’s cheek.

“Considering that you were always good in bed, of course I had the best sleep.” Jeonghan gives a naughty grin. “Tss.” Seungcheol then kisses Jeonghan’s forehead then continued to prepare for work.

Jeonghan slowly adjusts himself, body and hole still sore from last night and sits on the bed. “Before I forget, I’ll go home late. Our boss wanted everyone to work an extra hour or two today. What a moron.”

“Oh? Okay. Uhm. I’ll see you later then.”

“Seungcheol-ah.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you… So much.”

Seungcheol froze the moment Jeonghan said those words. He felt his heart beat out of his chest, slowly shattering, trying stop himself from crying.

“Cheol-ah… I said I love you.”

Seungcheol turns around and looks at his boyfriend who was waiting for an answer. He puts up a small smile and responds. “I know, Jeonghan. Even if you don’t say it, I know you do… And even if I don’t say it or say it back, I do, and I always will.”

Jeonghan’s expression transitioned from being worried to being assured.

-

It was almost 8pm when Jeonghan arrived home.

“Cheol, babe! I’m home.” Jeonghan called out to his boyfriend as he entered the door.

Silence.

“Seungcheol-ah.” He called to Seungcheol again as he removed his shoes.

Silence.

“Cheol-ah, I’m home.” Jeonghan called out again as he placed his bag on the coffee table. He already called Seungcheol three times, but there was still no response. He was getting nervous as he called his boyfriend again and again.

“He’s supposed to be home by now." Jeonghan said to himself.

He went to the kitchen, Seungcheol wasn’t there. He went to the bathroom, he wasn’t there either.

“Ya, Choi Seungcheol! Where are you? Don’t hide from me, it’s not funny.” No response. Jeonghan entered their room only to find it very odd. _‘Why isn’t Seungcheol’s things in here?’_

“Come on, Cheol. Stop joking around.”

Jeonghan opened the closet, not one of Seungcheol’s clothes were inside. “C-Cheol-ah. Please. Where are you? It’s n-not funny anymore!” He started to sob as he, again, called out to Seungcheol.

He scanned the room once again only to find an envelope on the bed addressed to him. He didn’t move an inch the moment he saw his name written on it.

_Jeonghan_

Slowly, Jeonghan sat on the bed and reached for the envelope. “W-What is t…this?” He opened and saw a small handwritten note.

_It’s for the best. I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys are confused with what just happened, wait for the next chapter ;)  
> ANYWAYS LET ME JUST SCREAM AT YOU GUYS BECAUSE LEE FREAKING JIHOON HAS A NIPPLE PIERCING  
> ((i hope the next and final chapter can make up for what happened in this one))
> 
> i love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> twitter: @hoshujii  
> don't hesitate to follow and dm me if you have questions about the fic :)


End file.
